Caos absoluto en los alrededores
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: Consiguió lo que quería, ahora todos sucumbirían ante él. Gobernar allí era divertido si lo hacía para ocasionar caos, su cosa preferida en el mundo. Nadie puede detenerlo. Su tiranía está en todos los ponis. Ni Celestia puede salvarlos. Discord lo logró.


N/A: Segundo fic y me siento una maldita anciana…ok no.

Esto es extraño, soy brony , otaku, gamer y dreamer (gajes del oficio)

Summary: Consiguió lo que quería, ahora todos sucumbirían ante él. Gobernar allí era divertido si lo hacía para ocasionar caos, su cosa preferida en el mundo. Nadie puede detenerlo. Su tiranía está en todos los ponis. Ni Celestia puede salvarlos. Discord lo logró.

¡Al Sonfic!

Discalimer: My Little pony no es mía ni la canción, que es de EuroBeat aunque yo, sinceramente prefiero el remix de The Living Tombstone.

…

Otro día en Ponyville, donde reina el caos y la obscuridad reina (válgase la redundancia). Donde llueve el chocolate y las nubes son de azúcar, nadie se atreve a salir de sus casas a sufrir aún más.

_I'm not a fan of puppeteers but I've a nagging fear__  
__someone else is pulling at the strings__  
__something terrible is going down through the entire town__  
__Wreaking anarchy and all it brings_

Reinando en Equestria, Discord observaba complacido el desastre que ocurría allí. No podía evitar no sentirse así (¿Saben a lo que me refiero?), pero era divertido. Reinaba el señor del caos, como él quería.

_I can't sit idly, no, I can't move at all__  
__I curse the name, the one behind it all..._

¿Dónde estaba Sparkle, Dash, Pie y las demás? Encerradas en el reino quizás, muertas era lo más probable. El pueblo las buscaba con desesperación, buscando salvación del terrible acontecimiento que pasaba. Debía ser un sueño, pero no. Todo lo que ocurría era real.

_Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon__  
__and sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon__  
__Discord, whatever did we do__  
__to make you take our world away?___

_Discord, are we your prey alone,__  
__Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?__  
__Discord, we won't take it anymore__  
__so take your tyranny away!_

Y sonrió al ver a su lado, en una jaula a la princesa Celestia atada. Su rostro irradiaba tristeza al ver a su pueblo despavorido. Los potrillos huyendo, los pegasos volando, los unicornios escondidos, la monarca del sol enjaulada y Luna, o mejor dicho Nightmare Moon aliada con la discordia.

Nada podía ser peor. Reinaba la obscuridad, quizás eternamente.

_I'm fine with changing status quo, but not in letting go__  
__Now the world is being torn apart__  
__A terrible catastrophe played by your symphony,__  
__What a terrifying work of art!_

Hoy era el aniversario de cuando el caos y Discord mandó a los habitantes a llamar (castigando al que no se presentara). La revelación de la nueva estatua se iría a revelar (redundancia Discord, redundancia). Las garras del señor del caos se agarraron a la sábana y tiró de ella revelando a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía hechas piedra. Las portadoras reales convertidas en…nada.

_I can't sit idly, no, I can't move at all__  
__I curse the name, the one behind it all..._

Todos se quedaron quietos, mudos. No querían creer lo que veían. No podía ser verdad.

-**¡Ja!-**Discord se hachó a reír-** ¿Enserio creían que serían salvados? ¡Ya no hay nadie que pueda ayudarlos! ¡Soy el genial líder absoluto! ¡Nadie podrá ayudarlos! ¡Están acabados!**

_Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon__  
__and sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon__  
__Discord, whatever did we do__  
__to make you take our world away?___

_Discord, are we your prey alone,__  
__Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?__  
__Discord, we won't take it anymore__  
__so take your tyranny away!_

Discord soltó otra risa, observando al pueblo en shock por tan reveladora verdad.

No había nadie que pudiera salvarlos, la tiranía continuaría hasta el fin de los tiempos, no había salvación alguna, simplemente.

Equestria jamás había estado tan insegura, ni problemática, ni caótica. Jamás lograría volver a la normalidad. Eso era seguro. Discord dominaba todo.

_Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon__  
__and sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon__  
__Discord, whatever did we do__  
__to make you take our world away?___

_Discord, are we your prey alone,__  
__Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?__  
__Discord, we won't take it anymore__  
__so take your tyranny away!_

…..

N/A: Nunca se me ha dado eso de hacer songfics pero bueno…no hay de malo una primera vez.

Los reviews son bien recibidos, ayudan a mejorar.

Atte: Karoru Sunshine


End file.
